Glanz und Gloria
Die Kurzgeschichte Glanz und Gloria wurde von Tony Russo unter dem Originaltitel Blaze of Glory 1995 für das Star Wars Adventure Journal 8 verfasst. 1997 wurde die Geschichte im Sammelband Tales from the Empire neu veröffentlicht und anschließend im Hyperspace auf StarWars.com archiviert. In Deutschland erschien die Geschichte zum ersten mal im Jahr 2003, mit der Übersetzung des Sammelbandes. Die Kurzgeschichte handelt von einer Söldnergruppe der Red Moons. Handlung Der Transporter der Red Moons setzt zur Landung auf dem Planeten Gabredor III an, während Lex Kempo Brixie Ergo erklärt, dass jeder Söldner erwartet, dass sein Leben mit Glanz und Gloria endet. Brixie geht nicht weiter darauf ein und Sully Tigereye beendet das Gespräch endgültig, indem er ihm befiehlt, sich auf das Fliegen zu konzentrieren. Während die Streitereien sich nun noch verschärfen, verliert der Frachter plötzlich Energie und stürzt ab. Die Söldner entkommen in einer Rettungskapsel, die sie in einem der Bäume auf Gabredor landen. Als Brixie eine Ausstiegsluke absprengt, fällt die Kapsel auf den Boden und die Red Moons können aussteigen. Sicher angekommen teilt Sully ihnen mit, dass sie zwei Kinder aus einem Sklavenhaltercamp retten sollen. Das Wrack ihres Transporters ist inzwischen entdeckt worden, weshalb die Söldner sich auf den Weg machen. Ihr Weg durch den Dschungel verläuft nicht ganz störungsfrei. Lex wird von einer einheimischen Kreatur angefallen, die sich an seinem Kopf festheftet. Mit Brixies Hilfe gelingt es ihm schließlich, das Tier loszuwerden. Während die junge Frau Lex auf Verletzungen untersucht, wird Hugo Cutter, das vierte Mitglied der Gruppe, als Späher vorangeschickt. Als Brixie Salbe auf Lex Kopf aufträgt, spricht sie ihn und Sully auf ihre häufigen Streitereien an. Die beiden beruhigen sie und erklären, dass Kabbeleien zu ihrer Kameradschaft dazugehören und für sie eine Möglichkeit sind, mit schwierigen Situationen besser fertig zu werden. Hugo ist inzwischen zurückgekehrt und macht die anderen darauf aufmerksam, dass die Grenze des Sklavenlagers in Sichtweite ist. Die erste Verteidigungslinie besteht aus Sensorenmasten. Um sie zu überwinden, baut Hugo aus den Einzelteilen, die er bei sich trägt, ein Gerät, mit dem er die Masten ausschalten kann. Während Hugo und Brixie mit dem Masten beschäftigt sind, kümmern sich Sully und Lex um einen Spurenleser, der ihnen folgt. Lex schreckt den Spurenleser und sein Reittier auf, indem er mit einem Blastergewehr auf ihn feuert. Dem Reiter gelingt es dennoch, Lex umzuwerfen, aber dann wird er von Sully angefallen. Davon abgelenkt wird er hinterrücks von Lex erschossen. Inzwischen hat Hugo den Sensorenmast und die davor gelegene holographische Falle deaktiviert. Brixie hört plötzlich ein Rascheln hinter sich und bemerkt, dass sich ein zweiter Spurenleser angeschlichen hat. Durch ihren Schrei werden Lex und Sully alarmiert. Beide rennen so schnell wie möglich zu ihr. Lex lässt sich von einem Baum auf den Spurenleser fallen und wickelt ihm eine der Kreaturen, die ihn angegriffen hatte, um den Kopf. Als Lex von dem Reittier des Spurenlesers abgeworfen wird, erschießt Sully den Reiter. Dessen Tier rennt auf Brixie zu, die es aber mit einer Vibroklinge erstechen kann. Als sie sich wieder den Sicherheitsanlagen des Sklavenhalters widmen, erfragt Brixie von Sully, was an den Kindern, die sie retten sollen, so wichtig sei. Sully erklärt, dass es die Kinder des Botschafters von Cantras Gola seien, meint dann aber, dass Soldaten eigentlich keine Fragen stellen. Der Sklavenhalter Greezim Trentacal geht derweil an Bord der Atron's Mistress auf und ab. Sein Sicherheitschef, der Defel Vex, hat ihm von dem Wrack eines Transporters berichtet, der höchstwahrscheinlich ein Team zur Rettung der Botschafter-Kinder transportiert hat. Nun wartet Trentacal auf Nachricht von den Suchtrupps, die nach der Rettungskapsel des Transporters suchen sollten. Als Vex eine Störung bei einem der Sensorenmasten feststellt, will Trentacal sofort aufbrechen, aber die Tatsache, dass die letzte Sklavenlieferung noch nicht verladen ist, hindert ihn daran. Der Sklavenhalter befiehlt, das Verladen zu beschleunigen und verlässt dann den Raum. Inzwischen nähert sich seine Lieblingssklavin den gefangenen Kindern und gibt ihnen eine Schüssel. In diesem Moment geht die Tür wieder auf und Trentacal kommt zurück. Das Sklavenmädchen wirft sich auf ihn, doch Trentacal kann ausweichen und die Sklavin festhalten. Etwa im selben Moment sprengt Hugo zwei der Wachtürme, die um den Sklavenfrachter herum stehen. Hugo, Brixie und Lex werden vom Kommandobunker der Sklavenhalter aus beschossen, während es Sully gelingt, zum Frachter durchzukommen. Lex findet einen Gravschlitten, den sie mit Treibstoffzylindern beladen. Lex fährt den Schlitten bis zur Bunkertür, während Brixie ihm Feuerschutz gibt. Lex schafft es bis zum Bunkereingang und springt ab. Doch er bleibt mit einem Fuß am Schlitten hängen und wird mit geschleift. Dann explodiert der Schlitten an der Bunkertür. Hugo zieht die verzweifelte Brixie mit sich zum Sklavenfrachter, der inzwischen von Sully eingenommen wurde. Die verbliebenen drei Mitglieder des Teams begeben sich in das Quartier des Sklavenhalters. Dort ist alles dunkel und Trentacal selbst liegt tot in einem Sessel. Die Red Moons bemerken, dass immer noch jemand im Raum ist. Plötzlich werden sie aus dem Dunkeln angegriffen. Als der Angreifer Brixie an die Wand schleudert, erkennt sie in ihm einen Defel. Auf ihre Entdeckung hin schaltet Sully das Licht ein. Geblendet muss der Defel sich ergeben. Der Sklavenfrachter verlässt Gabredor III beladen mit nun befreiten Sklaven. Die Sklavenhaltergilde hat zwar eine Niederlage erlitten, aber Brixie kann sich nicht an ihrem Sieg freuen. Während sie an Lex denkt, fällt ihr wieder ein, wie er zu Beginn der Mission gesagt hatte, dass jeder Söldner erwartet, dass sein Leben mit Glanz und Gloria endet. Mit dieser Erinnerung im Kopf betrachtet Brixie das zerstörte Sklavenhaltercamp aus vielen Kilometer Höhe. Das dort wütende Feuer hat die Form einer roten Mondsichel, dem Zeichen der Red Moons. Dramatis personae *Hugo Cutter *Brixie Ergo *Lex Kempo *Sully Tigereye *Greezim Trentacal *Vex Enthalten in *''Flucht der Rebellen'' Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten en:Blaze of Glory Kategorie:Legends-Quellen